Cuando te necesite, estabas ahi
by Darkangel2221
Summary: Crei que mi vida estaba destinada a pereces en la soledad y en la oscuridad...hasta que llegaste tu para traerme a la luz... No soy buenas en lo Summary u.u


Ivy: Pues aqui le vengo con otro fanfic, este lo tenia hace un par de años u decidi darlo a conocer, espero que les guste!

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's y sus personajes no me pertenecen...

* * *

><p><em>Punto de vista en 3ª persona<em>

Esta es una historia diferente a las otras, no hay firmantes, ni firmantes oscuros u otra cosa que se le parezca. Pero hay cosa que si sucedieron como las historia de Yusei ir a Neo Domino, su duelo con Jack Atlas, su visita y escape de la instalación y finalmente su encuentro con los Gemelos Leo y Luna e su establecimiento en su casa. Yusei los cuidaba ya que sus padres nunca estaban y ellos lo veían como un hermano mayor.

En otra parte había una chica de cabellera roja escarlata, con dos flequillos que llegan a sus pechos enormes y con un pequeño dispositivo extraño en la parte superior, llevaba el pelo hasta los hombros y tenia una figura esbelta. Su nombre es Aki Izayoi de 18 años y va a la Academia de Duelos, cursa el 4° grado de preparatoria. Es hija del senador Hideo Izayoi y su esposa Setsuko Izayoi, ya saben su historia de sus poderes psíquicos, pero en este caso no esta Sayer. Ellos le tenían temor aunque no se lo demostraba ella lo sabia y eso le dolía y por eso siempre estaba con una mirada triste, dura y vacía así como su cara con una expresión de enojo. Todos los días se iba a la escuela a pie ya que no le gustaba ir con su padre por esos motivos que ella entendía. Sus veranos eran aburridos y se la pasaba en su habitación todo el tiempo algunas veces salía pero no muy a menudo.

_Punto de vista de Aki_

Ya era tiempo de ir a clase y ese día me levanto temprano me ducho, me pongo mi uniforme, bajo a desayunar y me fui a la escuela a su primer día de clases. Yo iba caminando por la calle y llegué a un parque ya que atravesándolo esta la Academia de Duelos; me introdujo en el parque y diviso una figura extraña sentada en unos de los bancos, me dio un poco de curiosidad y miedo a la vez. Me preparo y siguió caminando hasta la figura sentada y pude ver que era un joven como de mi edad quizás un año mayor que yo, tenía una chaqueta azul marino-oscuro con esferas de color ámbar anaranjado por diferentes lados, como en sus botas marrón que combinaban con sus guantes del mismo color y debajo llevaba una camiseta negra con un extraño dibujo rojo y unos pantalones negros vaqueros; tenía un bronceado perfecto y en la cara llevaba una marca que decía que había ido a la instalación, así que era peligroso, eso pensé hasta que abrió los ojos, esos ojos azul-índigo que decía que era bueno, que había un deseo de ayudar, había bondad y parecía mirar a través de mi y al interior de mi corazón y mi alma, era hipnótico, así que aparte la vista de el. Sentí que el siguió mirándome y cuando me aleje me sentí un poco extraña por la mirada de ese chico.

Mi mente vago entorno a ese chico, no se porque, pero me intrigaba a saber mas de el, se veía que era sensato, inteligente, hábil, tenaz, persistente, misterioso y que guardaba un secreto que esperaba ser revelado y eso lo hacia mas interesante. Yo no soy así, pero la mirada de ese chico me hizo cambiar de alguna manera. El timbre de salida me saco de mis pensamientos, recogí mis cosas y salí del aula; en el pasillo había demasiadas personas para mi gusto, lo escuchaba murmurar y mirarme a la vez, los fulminé con la mirada y seguí mi camino hasta la salida y hay estaba recostado de la puerta esperando a quien no estoy segura, de pronto me miro y congele al encontrarme con su mirada y luego paso a una postura recta y aparto su mirada de mi y escuche una voz detrás de mi.

"! Yusei!" una voz de un chico mucho menor que el o yo.

"Hola Yusei, que te trae por aquí" otra voz pero esta vez era de una niña, era gemelos por lo que pude ver.

"Hola Leo, Hola Luna" dijo una voz grave pero suave y era ese chico.

Se fueron juntos, eso quiere decir que el vive con ellos y por lo que pude oír su nombre es "Yusei" susurre en voz baja y me dirigí a mi casa.

_Punto de vista de Yusei_

La vi otra vez, esa chica que vi en el parque esta mañana, cuando deje a los gemelos en la academia. Esa chica era….misteriosa, en su mirada había miedo, enojo, odio, soledad, pero también había curiosidad, falta de cariño, de atención y falta de…amor. Ella no era mas mayor que yo quizás alguno años menos, tenia el pelo por encima de los hombros, rojo escarlata, piel pálida, piernas largas y delgadas, pechos enormes (Se ruborizo al pensamiento), un cuerpo esbelto por lo que pude ver y ojos en forma de gato de color ámbar dorado, era casi perfecta.

Cuando llegamos al Top, ayude a los gemelos a hacer los quehaceres de la casa y sus tareas. Nos pasamos la tarde en duelos, en la noche películas y luego nos fuimos a la cama y mis pensamientos me llevaron a esa chica otra vez, no la podía sacar de mi mente y decidí dormir.

Una semana después

Los gemelos no estaban, fueron con Dexter a un campamento de un día entero, así que estoy solo. No tenía nada que hacer, así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta en mi D-Wheel, bajo al garaje, se subió, se puso el casco, encendió la moto y salió. Recorrí las calles de Neo Domino y no había nada interesante y decidí ir a ver el mar. Me acerque a las costas y estacione mi arfil y me quite el casco, sentí la brisa salada del mar en mi pelo, era agradable y pacifico, me quede contemplando la vista.

_Punto de vista de Aki_

Ya había pasado un mes desde que empezaron las clases, y han sido muy aburridos. Era ya sábado y decidí salir a despejar mi mente, salí sin lugar en específico y deje que mis pies me llevaran a algún lado. Finalmente llegue a un lugar las costas de Neo Domino donde solo me acompañaran la brisa salada y el mar, eso pensaba hasta que dirigí la vista a mi derecha y vi a Yusei como a cinco pasos de mi con lo que parecía una moto de duelos rojo y blanco que brillaba con el sol.

"Oigan miren a la bruja" dijo una voz y volteo, solo para ver a un grupo de adolecentes como de mi edad buscando problemas.

"¿Qué quieren?" le pregunto un poco enfadada

"Solo queremos saber si eres una bruja o no" dijo y lo fulmine con la mirada

"Déjenme en paz y váyanse de aquí" les digo y decido irme

"A donde crees que vas" dijo y me agarro por mi abrigo y me lanzo a las barandillas

"! Aaah!" grite de dolor al chocar con el acero, trate de levantarme pero no puede, el golpe fue muy fuerte

De pronto escuche uno de ellos gritar, levante la vista un poco y vi unas botas marrón, supuse que era Yusei, ciertamente me había olvidado de el.

"¿Estas bien?" me pregunto, mirándome, no podía mentirle diciendo que si, sabiendo que el sabría que no lo estaba.

"¿Parece que estoy bien?" le dije siendo sarcástica

"¿Quién eres tu?" dijo uno de los chicos

"Yusei Fudo" dijo firmemente, con que ese era su nombre, me digo a mi misma

"Yu-Yusei Fudo el actual campeón de los turbo duelos, que le gano a Jack Atlas" dijo tartamudeando del miedo "Yo mejor me voy" añadió y se marcho lo mas rápido que pudo y los otros chicos le siguieron.

"¿Te ayudo?" me pregunto extendiendo su mano frente a mi, yo asentí y tomo mi mano con cuidado, hice una mueca de dolor al levantarme ya que todavía me dolía donde me golpee. Cuando me puse en pie, el me soltó la mano y cuando decidí irme todo se volvió negro.

_Punto de vista de Yusei _

Cuando la chica se puso de pie, de un momento a otro se desploma, y yo la atrapo antes de que cayera en el suelo. La cargo tipo nupcial y la llevo al banco mas cercano y la acuesto en el, la dejo un momento y voy compro alcohol y regreso. Pongo su cabeza en mis piernas y trato de reanimarla.

_Punto de vista de Aki _

No se que me paso, recuerdo que decidí irme y después todo era negro. De pronto olía a algo extraño era como…alcohol, aparte algo duro de mi cara y abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi a Yusei, yo parecía estar recostada en sus piernas y trate de levantarme pero era imposible me sentía mareada, así que me quede en mi posición.

"¿Qué me paso?" le pregunto y trato de levantarme otra vez pero en este caso el me ayudo a reintegrarme y recostarme del banco.

"Después de que los chicos se fueron yo te ayude a ponerte de pie y luego te desmayaste pero antes de caer yo te atrape, te recosté del banco y trate de despertarte" dijo encogido de hombros

"Oooh gracias" le conteste tímidamente, yo no me comporto así yo siempre soy firme ante mi respuesta, pero el tiene algo que me pone nerviosa.

"No es gran cosa solo hice lo correcto" dijo con una sonrisa casi invisible y sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban por primera vez

"Soy Akiza Izayoi, pero me puedes decir Aki" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mucho tiempo y le extendí la mano

"Yo soy Yusei Fudo y me puedes decir Yusei" dijo tomando mi mano y dándole un pequeño apretón

"Oye, te puedo preguntar algo" añadió y yo asentí con la cabeza

"¿Por qué esos chicos te llamaron bruja?" me dijo seriamente, yo baje la cabeza tapando mi cara con mi flequillo. "si no quieres responder no lo hagas" agrego

"En parte si y en otra no" le respondí en voz baja, "Es decir tengo poderes telequinéticos" agregué. "Todo empezó cuando cumplí 4 años" empecé y le conté mi historia y todo relacionado con mi vida, no se porque, pero sentía que podría confiar en el de alguna manera.

"Con que eres una duelista psíquica, ¿cierto?" me dijo y yo asentí con un "si" todavía mirando al suelo. "Este dispositivo en mi cabeza me ayuda a retenerlo, pero a veces cuando me enfado o en los duelos mi poder daña a las personas a mi alrededor y por eso me dicen bruja" de dije.

"¿Me dejas verlo?" me pregunto y yo me lo quite y se lo di, lo estudio un momento y me lo regreso

"Yo puedo hacer otro para que puedas controlar tus poderes, no es tan difícil de hacer" me dijo mientras yo pongo el dispositivo en mi cabeza de nuevo.

"¿Por que me quieres ayudar?" le pregunte

"Porque necesitas ayuda, eres una persona que ha sufrido mucho y mereces una segunda oportunidad en la vida" me dijo con esa sonrisa que haces derretir a cualquiera y me ruborice

"No tienes porque hacerlo" dije mirando al piso, tapando mi rubor con mi flequillo y lo oí reír en voz baja

"Te vez aun más hermosa cuando te sonrojas" dijo todavía riendo y mi rubor se hizo más intenso por lo que acababa de decir "Eres como una rosa bella, interesante, frágil y delicada" agrego, ya mi cara estaba roja como un tomate.

"Y-yo no se que decir, es la primera vez que dicen cosas como esa" digo tartamudeando un poco

"Tengo suerte de ser el primero en decírtelo" dijo con la misma sonrisa

"Por favor no sigas" le digo con una sonrisa verdadera en mis labios y el me dijo "Si siempre sonríes así y quizás lo haga"

"Lo intentare" le dije. "¿Te llevo a tu casa?" me pregunto y yo asentí con a cabeza y me monte en su corredor, me dio un casco igual al de el y encendió el alfil y nos fuimos.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me baje y le entregue el casco. "Gracias por traerme Yusei" le dije "Cuando quieras mi rosa, te veo luego" me dijo y se marcho.

Yo me sonroje un poco y tenia una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro y entre a mi casa, cuando entre vi a mis padres en la sala de estar y los salude "Hola papa, hola mama" todavía tenia una sonrisa en la cara y fui a la cocina por algo de cenar y de inmediato subí a mi habitación. Después de que entre cerré la puerta y me tire en mi cama, nunca había estado tan feliz en mi vida, un chico me miro como una persona, no como una rareza, además me dijo que era hermosa, es decir, me hizo sentir especial una vez en mi miserable vida. También me dijo rosa, no bruja como la mayoría de las personas, cabe decir, que el también era guapo, atractivo y sexy. Espera un momento, me dije a mi misma, será que me esta empezando a gustar Yusei, puede ser, quien no lo haría con semejantes ojos, una mirada que puede adivinar lo que sea, unos brazos fuerte y una boca sexy que cualquiera se volvería loco, oh no estoy fantaseando con Yusei. Decidí ir a dormir, me di un baño y me puse mi ropa de dormir una blusita de tiros por encima del ombligo y uno pantalones cortos, y me tire en mi cama y me dormí casi al instante.

_Punto de vista en 3ª persona_

Pasaron algunos días y los padres de Aki estaban un poco preocupados por el comportamiento de Aki, ella salía todos los días después que llagaba de la Academia y no le decía hacia donde iba solo salía y llegaba en la tarde, iba a la cocina por algo de comer y se iba a dormir, no obstante ella se veía mas feliz y a ellos le alegraba peor a la vez le preocupaba porque no sabían el motivo.

Habían pasado muchos meses y ya era tiempo de los exámenes finales, Aki se iba a estudia al top de los gemelos con Yusei, ya que le había ayudado en las clases de física y matemáticas.

Sus padres estaban más preocupados así que después de los exámenes finales ellos decidieron hablar con ella para saber lo que sucedía con ella.

_Punto de vista de Aki_

Habían terminados los exámenes de fin de año y creo que me fue bien, con semejante tutor como podría reprobar. Me levante un poco tarde, me di un baño, me cambie y fui a la cocina. Encontré a mi plato en la mesa, me pareció extraño, pero no le di importancia y me senté a comer mi desayuno. Pasaron varias horas y ya era de tarde, cuando escucho la voz de mi madre diciendo que quiere hablar conmigo en la sala de estar y yo después de un minuto bajo y encuentro a mis padres sentados en sofá con caras serias y preocupadas, esto no me da buena espina, pienso.

"Akiza, tenemos que hablar contigo de tu comportamiento en todos estos meses" empezó mi padre, el nunca me había dicho mi nombre verdadero pienso, luego continuó, "Te estas comportando muy extraño y eso nos preocupa y quiero que nos digas que te esta pasando", "Yo…nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida y agracias a ustedes…" hice una pausa y luego continué, "y ahora que estoy mas feliz eso le desagrada".

"Hija, no es eso, es solo que queremos saber la causa de esa felicidad" dijo mi madre, "Bueno, solo es que conocí unas personas que me vieron como lo que soy, una persona igual que ellos, que no me aíslan por los poderes que tengo, me dan su amistad sin condiciones, no me juzgan, sino mas bien me admiran, me ayudan a controlar esto y por ultimo y muy importante no me tienen mienten, ni me tienen miedo" Salí de la sala de estar y me fui a mi habitación y cerré mi puerta y me acosté en la cama hay hasta que me quede dormida. A la mañana siguiente me desperté y arregle un bolso con ropa ya que las vacaciones empezaron y yo ya tenia un viaje solo para algún sitio, solo me faltaba empacar y así lo hice. Baje a desayunar y subí a mi habitación, ya que no tenia ganas de hablar o encontrarme a mis padres.

Yo había estado pensando en lo que paso anoche y tenía que pedirles a mis padres que me perdonen por mi comportamiento y baje a ello. Baje las escaleras y fui al despacho de mi padre y me acerque a la puerta y de pronto escucho la voz de mi padre. "Tenemos que hacer algo con ella" dijo, con "ella" están hablando de mi susurro para mi misma, "Pero que" escuche la voz de mi madre "Tenemos que llevar a Akiza ante especialistas para que la ayuden" dijo, "La mandare al extranjero ya que termino la preparatoria, es mejor así. Además no conocemos a esas personas con la que ellas se junta, quizás sean criminales o peor aun podría a ver consumido drogas" añadió mi padre "No ella es muy inteligente para hacer eso y si lo hiciera no diéramos cuenta" dijo mi madre con voz mas firme, yo no lo podía creer mis padre creen que yo soy un estorbo en sus vidas y querían deshacerse de mi y por si fuera peor creen que tomo drogas pensé y mis lagrimas salieron de inmediato y abrí la puerta y les dije "Yo sabia que me tenían miedo por mis poderes, pero nunca pensé que harían algo como mandarme al extranjero para conseguir alejarme", levante la vista y los mire "si querían deshacerse de mi lo lograron, porque nunca me volverán a ver en sus vidas" mis lagrimas seguían saliendo sin para "Los odio a los dos, no quiero volver a verlos" y salí corriendo aunque escuche la voz de mi madre no me detuve, me aleje de mi casa lo mas que pude, no podía ver casi nada porque mis lagrimas me lo impedían, no se a donde me dirigía y no me importaba solo quería estar lejos de mis padres y de pronto choque con algo o con alguien y termine en el suelo.

"Lo siento, estas bien" escuche una voz familiar y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme y mire hacia la dirección de la voz y era Yusei, me levante y me soltó "Estas bien" replico, mis ojos se nublan, siento que mis lagrimas amenazan con salir, "No" yo niego y me hecho a llorar en su camisa y hundo mi cara en su pecho, otra vez mis lagrimas rodaban en mis mejillas y se quedaban en la camisa de Yusei, yo estaba aferrada a su chaqueta y de pronto sentí sus brazos envolviéndome en un abrazo de consuelo y seguí llorando.

_Punto de vista de Yusei_

La vi estaba llorando, realmente no me gusta verla así, se aferro a mi chaqueta y la abrace solo podía hacer eso y sabia que lo necesitaba. Después de unos minutos seso su llanto, solo se oía su hipo, yo le acariciaba el pelo y luego se alejo un poco y me miro, todavía tenía lágrimas en mis mejillas y yo la quito con mis pulgares, ya que estábamos cerca de un parque le ofrezco que nos sentemos y ella asiente.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" le pregunto "Un poco, gracias a ti" me respondió con una sonrisa casi invisible "¿Por qué estabas llorando?" le pregunte, ella me contó que sus padres querían mandarla al extranjero, porque la veían como un estorbo y luego se fue de su casa. En resumen no tenia donde quedarse y de inmediato se me ocurrió una idea, "Oye Aki te podrías quedar en el top con los gemelos y yo" le dije y me mira con una cara de alegría y dijo "¿En serio?", "Claro, a los gemelos le caes muy bien" le dije con una sonrisa y paso algo inesperado ella me abrazo y me dijo "Gracias Yusei", "No hay problema" le dije y nos fuimos.

Cuando llegamos al top toque la puerta y le indique que se quedara unos momentos fuera y así lo hizo. Cuando me abrieron oí una voz joven que dijo "Hola Yusei" era Luna y luego vino Leo me dijo lo mismo, y yo los saludo "Luna, Leo necesito un favor de ustedes" le dije "Que es lo que quieres Yusei" me pregunto Luna "Si, Yusei dinos" dijo Leo "Ok, Puede Aki quedarse unos cuantos días aquí" dije poniéndome a su altura y esperando su respuesta "Claro que si ella puede" dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa "Si seria divertido" dijo el niño hiperactivo saltando de arriba abajo "Gracias chicos" le dije con una sonrisa en la cara, me pongo de pie, salgo y veo a Aki recostada de la pared esperándome y me acerco a ella y le digo "Ellos aceptaron felizmente, así que te puedes quedar aquí unos días" y ella sonrió y luego entramos.

Pasaron unas horas, cenamos y nos quedamos sentados hablando, ya había llegado la hora de dormir.

_Punto de vista de Aki_

Me había quedado en el apartamento de los gemelos gracias a Yusei, cenamos y ya era hora de dormir, pero había un problema, con que iba a dormir, a Yusei no le iba a pedir ropa, seria muy vergonzoso, así que solo me quedaba una opción y era Luna. Salí de la habitación en que iba a quedarme i me dirigí a la habitación de los gemelos y toque la puerta, luego se abrió lentamente revelando la figura diminuta de Luna, con un a pijama rosa con rayitas verticales rojiza y me miro "Que necesitas Aki" me pregunto, yo empiezo a jugar con mis dedos "Es que…no traje ropa y…no tengo con que dormir…me podrías prestar algo que pueda usar" dije tímidamente y ella me dio una sonrisita "Claro que si, entra y voy ha ver que encuentro" dijo y yo entre. Luna estaba buscando en su almario y me encontró una blusa de tiros rojo con bordes negros y unos pantalones cortos negros y me los dio. "Toma quizás te sirvan" dijo Luna y yo me entre en el baño y me quite mi ropa y me puse lo que ella me dio, la blusa me quedaba un poco apretada en la partes de mis pechos y se adaptaba a mi figura, el pantaloncito me quedaba menos de la mitad de los muslos y un poco ancho, salí del baño y Luna me dio en visto bueno "Te queda muy bien Aki, pareces modelo de revista" me dijo con una sonrisa, yo me sonroje un poco "No me digas eso me haces sonrojar" dije "Gracias Luna, por todo" añadí, "No hay problema Aki, si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo tienes que decirlo" dijo ella y yo dije "Si" y me fui a mi dormitorio.

En el trayecto a mi habitación me encontré con una figura un poco mas alta que y supuse que era Yusei, lo era. "Estas bien" me pregunto y de repente la luz de la luna que se filtro por la puerta de su habitación ilumino un poco el espacio, haciendo visible nuestras figuras. El llevaba una camiseta azul oscuro y unos pantalones de algodón gris, "Si estoy bien, solo estaba buscando algo para dormir y Luna me dio esto. Buenas noches Yusei" le respondí y me dirigí a mi dormitorio.

_Punto de vista de Yusei_

Me levanto un ruido que vino de afuera, en el pasillo, supuse que era Aki ya que el sonido provenía del cuarto de huéspedes y cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con una silueta un poco mas baja que yo, la sabia era Aki y le pregunte "Estas bien" y la luz de la luna me hizo verla mejor y sentí mis mejillas calentarse, llevaba una blusa de tiros rojo con bordes negros y unos pantalones cortos negros, que le quedaban perfectamente, la blusa mostraba sus pechos, un poco, y los pantalones le daban un poco mas arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, y me dijo "Si estoy bien, solo estaba buscando algo para dormir y Luna me dio esto. Buenas noches Yusei", y se dirigió a su habitación. Quede aturdido, atontado, me dejo hipnotizado y un extraño sentimiento se hizo sentir en mi alma, en mi corazón, no se como explicarlo, pero me agradaba y luego me acosté.

_Punto de vista en 3ª persona_

Amaneció y todos se levantaron a desayunar, luego Aki le dijo a Yusei que necesitaba ir a su casa por ropa, pero que no quería que sus padres se enteren y el reunió a todos,

"Aki pero como podemos conseguir tu ropa" dijo Luna en cuestión

"No tengo idea alguna, pero no puedo quedarme con esta ropa" Aki dijo con una cara inquisitiva

"Yo se que vamos a hacer, tengo una idea" dijo Leo y todos lo miraron sorprendido, el no tiene ideas seguidamente.

"Que es Leo" dijo Yusei quien no había dicho una palabra

"Aki donde quedo tu habitación" Leo le pregunto "Bueno, queda en el segundo piso, el balcón de la izquierda de la casa es fácil de ver ¿Por que?" ella le dijo

"Por que no entramos por el balcón sin que de se cuenta y sacamos tu ropa" dijo Leo

"Buena idea Leo, Pero como evadimos la seguridad y a sus padre" dijo Luna

"Simple, nosotros lo haremos" dijo confiadamente

"Esta bien cuando lo haremos" dijo Luna

"Esta noche" Leo dijo

Yusei comenzó "Aki ya que tú conoces la casa explícanos los mecanismo de seguridad, por donde podemos entrar para subir a tu cuarto", Aki le explicó todo y pasaron toda la tarde planeando todo.

_Ya en la noche_

"Aki tu vienes conmigo, ya que es tu ropa la que vamos a buscar tu tienes que escogerla" dijo Yusei "Chicos a sus posiciones" añadió y se fueron.

_Con Luna y Leo_

Tocaron a la puerta y esperaron a que abrieran, los padre de Aki abrieron y ellos le preguntaron que querían y ellos le dijeron "Es que… estamos perdidos y tenemos hambre" dijo Leo y Luna se escondió detrás de el mirando tímidamente, los padre de Aki se miraron y le dijeron "Pueden entrar niños le daremos comida" cuando los señores entraron Luna le dio el visto bueno y levanto el pulgar para que Yusei y Aki procedieran a la 2ª fase del plan.

_Con Aki y Yusei_

Cuando Yusei vio la señal dijo "Vamos" Aki asintió y lo siguió. Llegaron al lugar donde quedaba el balcón de la habitación de Aki y Yusei saco un gancho con una soga para poder subir, y lo tiro. Yusei subió primero y luego le dijo a Aki que se sujetara de la soga y ella así lo hizo, y la subió, Yusei es tan fuerte pensó Aki, cuando llego arriba el la agarro y la bajo al piso. Yusei saco una bolsa y procedió a abrir las puertas de vidrio y madera, luego de unos segundos se abrieron.

"Eres muy bueno en eso" dijo Aki bromeando, entro cuidadosamente seguida por Yusei

"Cuando vives tu vida en Satélite aprende muchas cosas" dijo Yusei

Ella cogió unas cuantas cosas y salieron inmediatamente, pero antes de bajar Yusei cerro la puerta asiendo ruido y Aki le dice "Por que hiciste eso se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí" y Yusei la mira "Lo se, eso es para avisar y dar tiempo a que Leo y Luna salgan" dijo y cogiendo a Aki por la cintura añadió "Sujétate fuerte" y ella así lo hizo y bajaron.

Cuando llegaron al suelo, se quedaron un momento mirándose, Aki se ruborizo y luego se aparto. "Tenemos que irnos" dijo Aki.

_Con Luna y Leo_

Mientras Luna y Leo estaban con los señores Izayoi escucharon un ruido en la parte de arribe de la casa, ellos se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza.

"Querido escuchaste eso" dijo Setsuko mirando a su esposo con preocupación.

"Si, cariño, hay alguien halla arriba" dijo Hideo levantándose y caminar hasta las escaleras, "Niños quédense aquí" dijo Setsuko detrás de su marido. Cuando se perdieron de vista los gemelos dijeron "Ya es hora" se aproximaron a la puerta y salieron al encuentro con Yusei y Aki.

Cuando salimos Yusei y Aki nos estaban esperando, de inmediato no retiramos al apartamento.

_POV de Aki_

_Meses después_

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que me fui de mi casa, yo realmente me sentía feliz, nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida, estar con los gemelos ellos son realmente agradable, me hacen reír y sobre todo Yusei, el me ha apoyado mucho y creo que estoy totalmente enamorada de el, pero no se si siente lo mismo por mi.

Me levante en la madrugada, realmente no podía dormir, mire a mi reloj que daban las 1:06, baje las escaleras y me acerque a la ventana para darme cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, sentí algo que me hizo sobresaltar, mire por encima de mis hombros y era Yusei. Me dio una de esas sonrisa que me hacen derretir, mirándome con esos ojos azulo cobalto que me hacen ceder a sus peticiones, me sonroje y desvié la mirada y sentí que se acerco a mi.

"Me asustaste Yusei" yo le dije tratando de ocultar mi rubor

"Oh, lo siento no era mi intención hacerlo" se disculpo de inmediato "No puedes dormir" me pregunto

"Si" afirmo de repente un rayo ilumino la sala y el suido me hizo saltar. Sentí mi pecho contra algo un poco duro, pero caliente, también algo que me rodeaba y mire para ver que estaba en los brazos de Yusei, el me tenia envuelta y mi cara estaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de su cara. "Te encuentras bien" me dijo yo podía sentir su aliento, la calidez de su cuerpo y me sonroje, yo asentí con la cabeza "Te asustan los rayos, no es cierto" añadió, pude sentir mi cara ponerse mas caliente, bueno no podía negar que los rayos me asustaban y afirmo tímidamente. "Sabes tienes la piel muy suave, como los pétalos de una rosa y hueles como una" me dijo con una suave sonrisa casi invisible, acariciándome la majilla, mi cara estaba roja y luego dijo "Pero nunca he probado una" acercándose más a mi cara…. sentí sus labios en los míos, mis ojos se abrieron pero luego se cerraron. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves con sabor a menta.

_POV de Yusei_

No se porque bese a Aki, solo fue un impulso y en realidad quería hacerlo, tenia los labios muy suaves y sabían a fresas, me aleje por falta de oxigeno. "¿Por qué me besaste, Yusei?" Aki dijo con dificultad y sonrojada "Porque quería hacerlo" le respondí acercándome otra vez "No Yusei, quiero la verdadera razón" insistió "Porque te amo" le dije y volví a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Sentí que ella también me correspondió el beso, no solo eso, dejo una abertura para que yo pudiera introducir mi lengua y yo no podía negarme, así que entre mi lengua en su boca la oí gemir al contacto. Después de unos minutos nos separamos para respirar, juntamos nuestras frentes "Yusei, yo también te amo" dijo Aki poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, acercándose a mi cara y me beso. Yo le respondí el beso, acercándola más a mi pecho, el beso se profundizo, solo duro unos minutos y estábamos respirando pesadamente.

"Creo que es hora de irse a la cama, esta demasiado tarde y hay que dormir" dije a regañadientes "Ok" dijo ella tomando mi brazo, llevándome por las escaleras, entrándome en su cuarto y cerrándola con seguro. Yo no tenía ni idea de que ella estaba en su mente, pero era seguro que no era nada bueno y yo tenia un mal presentimiento sobre eso. "Mmm… Aki…por que me trajiste a tu habitación" le pregunte, ella se fue acercando lentamente, con una sonrisa seductora, poso sus manos en mi pecho y dijo "Bueno tu dijiste que teníamos que ir a la cama". En ese momento entendí lo que quería decir, sentí mi temperatura subir en mi cara, mi corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido de lo normal y le dije "Eh…Aki…estas segura de lo que quieres hacer", "Si" afirmo, llevo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me beso; yo le correspondí el beso y envolví mis brazos alrededor se su cintura.

_POV Normal_

Aki había llevado a Yusei a su habitación, ella quería pasar la noche con el y darle todo lo que ella poseía (si saben a lo que me refiero). Yusei traslado su boca al cuello de Aki haciéndola gemir en voz baja, paso a besar los hombros y luego volvió a sus labios. Aki quito la camiseta de Yusei revelando su pecho tonificado, deslizo sus manos por todo el pecho de Yusei hasta llegar a su abdomen y luego a sus pantalones. Yusei se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Aki estaba en frente y deslizo su bata por su cuerpo hasta llegar hasta sus pies, ella estaba completamente desnuda excepto por sus bragas, mostrando sus enormes pechos, tenia un ligero rubor en las mejillas, se acerco a Yusei y se sentó en sus piernas. Yusei paso sus manos por los muslos de Aki asiéndola gemir, siguió subiendo por su cadera, por su cintura, hasta llegar a sus pechos y los toco, eran redondos, suaves, y se sentían bien pensó Yusei; masajeo suavemente con sus manos, haciendo a Aki gemir en voz baja, a ella le gustaba esta sensación que le causaba Yusei al tocar sus pechos.

Luego la acostó en la cama, la beso y empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con su lengua, Aki gimió en voz un poco alta, al contacto húmedo de su piel con la lengua de Yusei, siguió su recorrido desde su boca a sus pechos, desde sus pechos hasta su abdomen y volvió a su boca. Aki bajo sus manos hasta los pantalones de Yusei y trato de quitárselo, Yusei la ayudo en su capricho quedando solo en bóxers; Yusei deslizo sus manos hasta las bragas de Aki, antes de proceder a quitar Yusei se detuvo y Aki lo miro en la confusión y le pregunto "¿Qué pasa Yusei, porque por que te detienes?", el la miro y dijo "¿Estas segura de hacer esto?, ya no habrá vuelta atrás", Aki le dio un beso apasionado y dijo "Si, estoy segura, hazme tuya". Entonces Yusei quito las bragas dejándola completamente denuda, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el nunca había hecho antes; Yusei deslizo su mano hasta la condición de mujer de Aki e introdujo un dedo en la entrada, haciendo a Aki gritar su nombre y rogar por más, Yusei la complació y fue entrando uno a uno haciéndola gemir y gritar su nombre. Luego se quito los bóxers y miro a Aki quien asintió con la cabeza, procedió a introducir su miembro, se sentía bien pero por parte de Aki no era tan placentero, ya que era su primera vez y no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor.

Yusei fue lento, ya que no quería hacerle daño a Aki y luego de unos minutos ella comenzó gemir y sus mejillas se tornaban roja. "Ah…ah…ah…Yusei…más rápido…ah…ah" dijo entre gemidos y Yusei como podía negarse a su petición y empezó a embestir más rápido contra ella, era la sensación mas agradable que había sentido en su vida. Aki se aferró al cuerpo de Yusei con sus pies y sus manos, se mordía los labios pero no podía comprimir los gemido que salía de su garanta; ella arrastro sus uñas arañando la espalda de Yusei y haciéndolo quejar. El sudor ya estaba en sus cuerpos y estaban llegando a su clímax, entre beso, mordidas, gemidos y gritos terminaron exhaustos. Aki estaba recostada en el pecho de Yusei, en la envolvió en sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios y le dijo "Te amo" con una leve sonrisa, ella le dijo "Yo también te amo" y le devolvió la sonrisa, puso su cabeza en Yusei y se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó Aki entre los brazos de Yusei, levanto la cabeza y vio que el estaba dormido. Después de unos minutos Yusei se despertó y vio a Aki que lo estaba observando con una sonrisa, el le sonrió y la atrajo hacia el y le dio un beso apasionado "Buenos Días" le dijo ella y el de dijo "Hola", luego se levantaron, se dieron un baño y bajaron a la cocina a hacer el desayuno.

_Aki POV_

"Oye Yusei a que hora es que llegan los gemelos" pregunte a Yusei que estaba en la mesa esperando el desayuno, "Después de el almuerzo" me respondió, le entregue el plato y me senté a comer con el, mi mente vago entorno a lo que paso entre Yusei y yo, no se que pasara ahora, pero hay algo que me inquieta, nunca pensé que extrañaría a mis padres, creí odiarlos, pero como puedo odiar a mis padres, sin embargo, en cuánto sepan lo de Yusei y yo lo van a mandar a prisión y me enceraran para no ver la luz del día. Mmm…quizás lo harían, mi madre no lo creo, pero mi padre si lo haría; de repente escuche la voz de Yusei lo que hizo sacarme de mis pensamientos.

"¡Aki!" escuche a Yusei que me llamaba, agitando una mano enfrente de mi cara. Sacudí mi cabeza para salir de mis pensamientos y lo mire "¿Que me decías?" le dije, había una sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios "Te dije que si quieres salir esta noche. Pero estabas muy distraída, se podría saber que pensabas" me dijo sentándose a mi lado, yo le dije "Oh, yo pensaba en lo que…..paso anoche" me ruborice "y en lo que pasara entre los dos después de eso" el me abrazo y me dijo "Hm, por eso te invite a salir, para hablar de eso" me dio una sonrisa y yo hice lo mismo "Y….también en…" baje la cabeza "mis padres, nunca pensé que los extrañaría después de todo" dije con voz triste Yusei me abrazo y me trajo hacia el y me levanto la cabeza; "Oye, esta bien que los extrañes, son tus padres y si lo echas de menos podrías llamarlos o mandarles una carta para que sepan que estas bien, claro si tu quieres" me dijo, yo lo pensé un momento, realmente quería hacerlo, yo ya no estaba molesta con ellos y creo que deben de saber que estoy bien

"¡Lo hare!" dije felizmente y lo abrace "Gracias Yusei, por todo no se haría sin ti" dije el m abrazo y me dijo "No es nada, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, por que te amo" yo le di una sonrisa y dije "yo también te amo" y nos besamos. Después de que termine de comer y lavar los platos me dirigí a la sala de estar para pensar si llamo o les mando una carta a mis padres, "no se que hacer" susurro para mi misma y me siento en sofá, luego de unos minutos se me ocurre algo y me dirijo a buscar a Yusei, "Yusei!" lo llamo.

_Yusei POV_

Escuche a Aki llamarme y de inmediatamente bajo las escaleras y me reúno con Aki "¿Qué sucede?" le pregunto "Es que… quiero que me leves a mi casa" yo la miro un poco confuso "Para hablar con mis padres" añadió yo asentí con la cabeza "¿Cuando quieres que te lleve?" le digo y ella dijo "Esta tarde si puedes", "Claro que puedo" le doy una sonrisa y ella me devuelve el gesto. Unas horas después los gemelos llegan a casa y se sientan a la mesa a esperar el almuerzo que Aki estaba preparando, ella nos sirve y se sienta a comer con nosotros. "Yusei" oigo a Aki susurrarme "Si" le digo "Crees que Luna y Leo deben saber lo nuestro" me dice yo encojo los hombros "Por mi esta bien" le dije y le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

_Más tarde ese día_

Nos dirigimos a casa de los padres de Aki la se un poco inquieta, parecía insegura y antes de llegar a casa de sus padres me detuve "Yusei por que nos detenemos" Aki me pregunto "Es que te he notado algo inquieta, ¿Te sientes bien?" le dije y ella se quedo callada un momento; bajo la cabeza y me dijo "Es que no se si mis padres me quieran ver después de lo que hice y les dije" vi lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas, me di vuelta y enjugue sus lagrimas, la bese en los labios y le dije "No te puedo asegurar que todo saldrá bien y sea cual sea la reacción de tus padres yo estaré contigo", Aki me sonrió y me abrazo y me dijo "Gracias Yusei", yo le devolví el gesto, volví a mi posición y le dije "¿Esta lista?" y ella me dijo "Si" y nos fuimos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Aki (que todavía sique siendo su casa) nos acercamos a la puerta y sentí la mano de Aki en las mías, yo sabia que tenia un poco de temor, así que le di un suave apretón y una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara ella me devolvió el gesto y no preparamos a tocar el timbre.

_Aki_ _POV_

Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que parecía que quería salir de mi pecho, tenia miedo pero no me importaba porque tenía a Yusei conmigo, así que toque el timbre.

Tiiiiintooooon! Sonó el timbre, después de unos minutos se abrió la puerta en donde apareció mi madre, sentí como si el tiempo estaba lento y solo vi a mi madre parada en la puerta, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, se cubrió la boca con sus manos, vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y rodaban por sus mejillas. ¡Aki! Le oí decir ante de que se desmayo, todo fue tan rápido que solo alcance a decir " Mamá¡", pero gracia a Yusei que fue mas rápido y la sostuvo antes de que callera al suelo.

Suspire, "Gracias a Dios Yusei que la agarraste antes de que tocara al suelo" el solo asintió con la cabeza y la levanto y la llevamos dentro. Al entrar no dirigimos a sala de estar y situamos a mamá en el sofá, decidí ir a buscar alcohol para reanimarla. Después de unos minutos se despertó y me miro, de repente me abrazo y comenzó a llorar "Aki, mi niña, en realidad eres tu" decía entre sollozos, yo solo le devolví el abrazo para tranquilizarla "Shhh, ya mamá, soy yo" dije con una sonrisa, le limpie las lagrimas y me senté a su lado.

"Aki cariño, donde estabas, estábamos muy preocupado por ti" hizo una pausa "Después de que te fuiste no supimos nada de ti, le avisamos a la policía pero no te encontraron y-"se detuvo, se volteo a mirar a Yusei quien seguía parado "Aki cariño, ¿quien es el?" dijo mi madre con preocupación en su voz, yo me levante y me fui al lado de Yusei "Eh…mama…el es mi novio" dije algo nerviosa y sentí que Yusei me tomo la mano yo lo mire y el me estaba sonriendo, yo le devolví la sonrisa y luego mire a mi madre quien estaba analizando detenidamente a Yusei, se detuvo en su marca de penal, eso me inquieto ya que los que tienes una marca de pena es catalogado como un criminal pero el no lo es; "Bien jovencito, cual es tu nombre" dijo mi madre seriamente "Yusei Fudo, señora " dijo Yusei con toda serenidad lo note tranquilo, muy opuesto a mi que estaba nerviosa. "Muy bien Yusei…Fudo, se puede saber como consiguió esa marca de penal" mi madre dijo cruzando los brazos, Yusei solo asintió con la cabeza y le conto todo acerca de cómo consiguió su marca de penal, "Ok, cuantos años tienes" Pregunto "Tengo 18 años" Yusei respondió con calma, "Y en donde vive" y Yusei fue respondiendo una a una las preguntas que mi madre le hacia hasta esta ultima "Usted quiere a mi hija", mi madre miro fijamente a los ojos de Yusei y el sin vacilaciones respondió "No…Yo la amo" esa respuesta me hizo ruborizar un poco. Se hizo un silencio durante unos segundos hasta que "Y tu Aki, eres feliz con el" mi madre rompió el silencio; esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, al analizar bien la pregunta mi rostro se suavizo y tomo una sonrisa que nunca antes había dado a nadie "Si, soy muy feliz…mama nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida" dije.

_POV de Setsuko (Madre de Aki)_

Nunca había visto esa sonrisa en la cara de mi hija, era una sonrisa verdadera que yo nunca olvidare. Me volteé a mirar a la cara del joven al lado de mi hija, se le nota que quiere y ama a mi hija con todo su corazón; me levante y me acerque a mi hija y la abrace.

_Aki POV_

Abrí mis ojos como platos, mi madre me tomo por sorpresa, me abrazo y luego me susurro "Estoy muy, pero muy feliz por ti mi pequeña rosa" la escuche y sentí sus lágrimas en mi blusa, yo le devolví el abrazo y le dije "Gracias mama" sonriendo, luego ella se separo y se seco las lágrimas restante de su cara mientras se paraba justo en frente de Yusei y yo "Joven Yusei espero que siga haciendo que mi hija sea feliz y espero un matrimonio pronto" dijo mi madre con una sonrisa picara sentí mi cara elevarse de temperatura, mire a Yusei quien también me miro, y tenia un rubor ligero y luego volteamos a mirar a mi madre que se estaba divirtiendo con nuestras expresiones "No se quien de los dos esta más ruborizado" dijo mi madre con una sonrisa en su rostro "Mama esto es muy vergonzoso" dije, "Esto me recuerda cuando tu padre y yo éramos novios" mi madre dijo soñando despierta; eso me hizo darme cuanta de algo "Mama, donde esta papa" dije, la cara de mi madre se puso seria y un poco triste "El esta encerrado en su despacho desde que tu huiste el se queda ahí todo el día y casi no sale, solo al trabajo que en este tiempo no es mucho y pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado. Tu padre se culpa, el cree que es culpable de que tu te hallas ido" mi madre dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo me decidí subir las escaleras Yusei y mi madre me seguían, en cuanto llegamos a las puertas del despacho de mi padre mi madre se acerca y toca.

_Hideo POV_

Oí que tocaban la puerta, esa debe ser Setsuko, pensé me tranquilo yo no quería ver a nadie "Hideo cariño, alguien importante quiere verte y hablar contigo" la escuche decir desde el otro lado de la puerta, me levante de mi asiento y abro lentamente la puerta. Mis ojos se ampliaron al ver a mi hija Aki parada junto a mi esposa y otra persona que no reconocí, "A-Aki".

_Aki POV_

Vi a mi padre sorprendido al verme yo solo sonreí "Hola papa" dije torpemente, mi padre no dijo nada; el silencio se empezó a ponerse incómodo "Señor Izayoi, hemos venido a visitarlos porque Aki los extrañaba y quería verlos de nuevo, ahora por favor si quiere enmendar su error discúlpese ahora" dijo Yusei sorprendiendo a todos incluso a mi padre. Mi padre nos indico que entráramos y así lo hicimos, "Aki mi pequeña rosa, te quiero pedir que me perdones, yo no quería hacerte daño solo es que no sabía cómo actuar ante tu comportamiento, que no pude evitar sentirme preocupado y creí que si te mandaba lejos te haría un bien, pero me equivoque otra vez, el día en que te escapaste sentí que mi mundo se había terminado y pensé que no te volvería a ver y por eso te pido que me perdones y que no me odies por lo que trate de hacer creyendo que era mejor para ti" dijo mi padre de rodillas a mis pies y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, "Papa, yo no podría odiarte, pero me enfade contigo porque yo era feliz otra vez y tu no lo entendías, y yo te perdono porque tu lo hacías porque me quieres" le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara, papa me abrazó, se separa de mi y miro a Yusei eso hizo que mi corazón se acelere, llego la hora de la explicación pensé "¿Y usted es?" pregunto a Yusei "Yusei Fudo, el novio de Aki" dijo Yusei serenamente, mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, mi papa me miro y se volvió hacia Yusei otra vez "Y Aki a estado viviendo con usted, ¿ cierto?" pregunto "Se podría decir que si, ya que yo estoy viviendo en la casa de los gemelos, tuve que llevar a Aki halla y instalarla en una habitación" dijo detalladamente. "Y en que trabaja usted Yusei" pregunto mi papa "Bueno yo soy mecánico, pero actualmente soy el Campeón de la Turbo Duelos" contestó Yusei, mis padres se sorprendieron un poco, después decidimos irnos.

_Ese día en la noche_

"Me pareció un poco incómodo todas las preguntas de mi padre hacia ti, Yusei me siento algo avergonzada por el comportamiento de ellos", "No te preocupes por eso, es natural que los padres hagan preguntas y más tratándose del novio de su única hija" Yusei me dijo ladeando la cabeza, me miro directamente a los ojos, con esos ojos que hacen derretirme con solo mirarlos directamente en un corto tiempo, esos que me examinan , que rompen mis barreras, esos mismos que pueden revelar mis mas oscuros secretos desde el fondo de alma; me tomo las manos y me dijo "Ahora a lo que vinimos". Después de la cena y una velada romántica y hermosa, llegamos al top de los gemelos. Cuando abrimos la puerta nos encontramos con Luna y Leo durmiendo en el sofá "Parece que algunos se decidieron esperarnos y el sueño los venció" dije con en voz baja y con una sonrisa mirando a Yusei, el solo me sonrió y los llevamos a sus camas ya que llevaban sus pijamas. Cuando salimos le dije a Yusei "Creo que debemos seguir su ejemplo" el solo asintió con un si, así que cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero antes de todo "Buenas noche, Yusei" le dije el me tomo y me dio un suave beso en los labios "Buenas noches, Aki" y me soltó y me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado...Comenten por favor, sus comentarios son importantes para mi n.n<p>

Au Revoir! hasta la proxima...


End file.
